


Deep Blue

by az90971



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>架空向PP同人文，作家狡啮慎也 x 人鱼槙岛圣护</p>
<p>ps 这章是序章，下章开始是真正的第一章。</p>
<p>原来人鱼梗重新写的产物……</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 架空向PP同人文，作家狡啮慎也 x 人鱼槙岛圣护
> 
> ps 这章是序章，下章开始是真正的第一章。
> 
> 原来人鱼梗重新写的产物……

拉开窗帘，狡啮透过落地窗看着夜色中的海面，海洋对他来说是熟悉又神秘的，那感觉就像是‘槙岛圣护’带给他的一样。回过身，他瞥了一眼仰躺在床上的槙岛，那个似乎已经睡着的家伙像是被透进的皎洁的月光打扰一般，发出了一声不耐烦的‘嗯’后便翻身继续那似睡非睡的行为……狡啮走回床边，坐下后的他拉着槙岛的一只手臂，让对方再次换成仰躺姿势……  
“槙岛……圣护……”  
狡啮念着对方名字的时候，端详着这个自称‘槙岛圣护’的家伙，他不知道这家伙的真实姓名，如果对方真有所谓的‘真名’的话，也不知道槙岛的过去，那是他刻意让自己不要去深究的。对于狡啮来说，这家伙只是在某一天突然出现的一尾人鱼而已，至于这家伙为什么会出现在自己面前，他想那或许只是一场不加预谋的‘巧遇’。

撩开槙岛的额发，狡啮的手指顺着对方的脸侧抚摸，而此时槙岛已是微微睁开眼睛，但狡啮却没有从对方双眼中读出因被打搅睡眠而引起的不满。他直视着槙岛，他一直都认为槙岛给他的感觉是‘未知’的，就像是看似幽暗宁静却充满不可测因素的深海。他不否认自己一直在‘研究’对方，但这‘研究’或许不会有任何结果。槙岛是尾理应只存在于神话中的人鱼，而他却那么自然的接受了槙岛留在自己身边，没有惊慌也没有兴奋，甚至没有惧怕。这是为什么，他不清楚，他只是认为这是‘自然而然’的事情。  
他的手掌贴着槙岛的脸，贪婪地抚摸着，而似乎已经醒来的槙岛则抓着他手，抚摸着他的手指。槙岛的脸颊蹭着他的掌心，而他的拇指则抚上对方的唇。槙岛吻了他的拇指指腹，吻了他的掌心，而他则回吻了对方的额头，鼻翼。  
“你为什么会出现我的世界里。”他问槙岛。  
“或许只是你偶然出现在我的旅程里。”槙岛回答。  
或许狡啮只是槙岛长久生命中的一段插曲，如果有一天槙岛突然离开，他也不会觉得奇怪。如果那一天真的发生，他只不过回到他原先的生活中，但他会用多久时间来忘记‘槙岛圣护’，他不知道，或许一周或许一生。

偶然的相遇可以带来什么，可以使彼此不曾相干的生活从此交汇在一起吗，会产生改变彼此命运轨迹的影响吗……命运，狡啮并不相信那种‘宿命论’的说法，人的生命轨迹没有可能是被设定好的，从来没有……他和槙岛相遇，相处，习惯对方的存在，这是一种‘奇遇’吗，或许是或许不是……那时候，他只是坐在码头上而已，他没有预知的能力，他从没有想到有一尾人鱼会浮出海面……  
他的生活会因为槙岛的出现有所改变吗，似乎并没有，他没有卷入任何‘奇幻’的纷争，没有成为一段神异经历的主角，他依旧是他，一个畅销书作家。即使不遇到槙岛，他或许也会遇到其他什么人，相遇，相知，同居，过着平常的日子，有亲昵也会有争吵，丰富多彩却又波澜不惊的普通生活。

“你可以活多久？”狡啮唐突地问出。  
“很久，久到可以让我有足够的时间忘记你是谁。”槙岛笑了，“有什么仅仅发生几小时的事情，能让你记一辈子吗？”  
“当然有……人的回忆就是由许多小事件组成的，不是吗？”  
“事情发生到结束是短暂的，但却要花上数倍的时间将其忘记……会是亏本买卖吗……”  
“或许一开始就不要发生比较好。”狡啮俯身再次吻了槙岛的额头。  
“你不能控制某些事情的发生，就像不能让其突然结束一样。”

槙岛的手抚摸着狡啮的头发，那是一种爱抚，轻柔却带着占有欲的。有时候，狡啮有种莫名的错觉，他觉得自己只是槙岛一时兴起而寻来的消遣品，很快的，槙岛就会了解他，看透他，然后对他失去兴趣。而他呢，或许也会对槙岛产生同样的情绪。  
相遇时候的新奇，接触中燃起的热情，爱恋中的依偎或许有一天都会淡漠，被平淡无奇的生活代替，两人也会习惯了对方的存在。那种感情不是逝去而是变为更为厚重的羁绊存在。但狡啮并不清楚自己可以‘绊住’槙岛多久，就像他不确信自己可以有能力阻止槙岛离去一样。

“你会比我先死去。”槙岛突然说。  
“那么有杀死人鱼的方法吗？”狡啮笑出来，“难道你会为我殉情吗？”  
“当然不。”  
“我也这样认为。”狡啮看着对方，“你的生活和我的生活的交集能存在多久？”  
“我没有预测未来的能力。”槙岛摸着对方的手臂。  
“是啊……未来没有必要被知晓……”狡啮吻了对方的嘴唇。  
他已经习惯了槙岛的存在，他不知道自己是否真能回到槙岛出现之前的日子，那么槙岛呢，是否同他一样，在他死后可以忘记他，回到曾经的自由自在的日子。相伴的生活本身就是一条无形的锁链，牵引着什么，‘迫使’人改变着什么，而当锁链的一端失去重量的时候，当锁链破损的时候，原本被锁链联系的两个人会如何，不得而知……不过，担心尚未发生的事情又有什么用呢……

 

狡啮双手抚摸着对方的裸身，从脖子到胸膛，随后是腰肢，贪婪的占有式的抚摸，也像是在确认槙岛的存在一般……他重没有和任何人提起过‘槙岛圣护’的真实身份，除了佐佐山光留，毕竟槙岛是‘人鱼’，只是幻想中的生物，如果他向其他人说起这件事，只会被当成痴人呓语……狡啮亲吻槙岛的脖子时候，在对方脖子一侧留下一枚吻痕，尽管他知道槙岛并不喜欢这样。当他这么做过之后，槙岛抓住了他的头发，使他头偏向一侧，随后他的脖子几乎相同的位置也被留下了痕迹……  
“你难道不会温柔一点的方式吗？”压在槙岛身上的狡啮说。  
“我更喜欢直接的方式。”抚摸着狡啮的脊背的槙岛说。  
“你会爱上人吗？”  
“人还是人类？”槙岛反问。  
“你这老妖怪啊……”  
“准确说，妖怪的定义的不适用于我。妖怪是指……”  
“闭嘴……”  
说着，狡啮吻了对方……

 

天将亮的时候，狡啮接到了他母亲的电话，她说有些他父亲的遗物要给他，希望他能早些回家一趟。


End file.
